Partners
by lacey9515
Summary: lots of people underestimate Dick, even sometimes Bruce, but man can that kid make you eat your words. Dick/Bruce not slash Clark is kind of a jerk. totally fluff,


Twelve year old Richard Grayson, in a lot of ways, was very much like his mentor Batman, though everyone seemed to think that he was much more friendly and social. Bruce of course was one of the many who believed Dick to be the picture of innocence. Not that he was fooled by the boy, but he considered him the yin to his yang in many ways. However unbeknownst to most, Dick had a bit of a dark side.

The last time Robin had made his rare but usually pleasant trip to the watch tower, he had just gotten back from lunch with his favorite food buddy _The Flash _who always had loads to share at lunch time. Usually sweets much to Batman's chagrin. Robin was strolling down the halls, when a vice of an angry Batman, caught his ear. Mostly because this wasn't any angry Batman voice this was _the _angry Batman voice. He winced considerably as he listened threw the closed door.

"_You can't honestly be serious Clark?" _

" _Yeah, you know what, I am! This is getting ridiculous Bruce." _

"_Clark, look you need to calm down." _

"_Me! How am I the insane one! Look I have nothing against you having a ward, or a son or whatever. I think it's great for him and for you. But you can't be letting that…that child just come around whenever he wants. Bruce he could get hurt!" _

"_My PARTNER is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, I've trained him well, and I will continue to do so. He is my son, and I decide what is right for him! He does fine in Gotham, what's going to happen to him up here! Is Flash going to give my son an evil stomach ache?" _

"_That's another thing, how could you let a ten year old whose parents died…what? A year ago…two, patrol the streets of Gotham City!" _

" _Batman needs Robin!"_

"_Batman needs to stop telling this kid he's a hero. Batman needs to find this kid a hobby, Batman NEEDS to give this kid a reality check and tell him he's not even close to the caliber you hold yourself or any of us to." _

There was a long silence and Then Dick could here a ruffling noise, then to his horror a punching sound. Superman wouldn't have punched Batman would he?" He disappeared in the shadows as he watched both men leave, and to his amusment he saw Superman rubbing his cheek and Batman leering.

"My gloves are lined with kryptonite, in case you were wondering."

Superman just huffed and left, causing Batman to turn around the other way. As he did Superman called over his shoulder.

"That kids gonna get himself killed Bruce, and when he does, it'll be on your hands."

Dick put his hand over his mouth to stop the gasp, that was a low blow. Robin was finding himself wishing he could go home and burn his superman pajamas, and action figures….and backpack. But Dick was more worried about Batman taking him off of Robin duty. I _WAS NOT _an ordinary kid. He was Robin Boy Wonder. Partner to Batman. He was tired of people thinking he wasn't just as bad as Batman because he was younger and smaller. Robin frowned to himself.

_This was a problem that needed to be rectified._

The way Dick looked at it, he had five hours until Bruce made them go home, once they were home there was no telling what Bruce would do with Clarks words, so this had to be done now.

Dick had swung himself up into the airvent, and was crawling stealthily around the tower. He stopped at each grate to see if he could hear any usefull chatter.

"_Dinah! Have you seen Dick?" _that was Bruces voice, he sounded nervous but not panicked.

"_Uh, yeah he was just having lunch with Flash? Why?" _He could hear Bruce sigh.

" _I think he might have heard something he wan't supposed too, and now he's upset. Clarks in the watchtower monitor womb looking for him. " _

"_I'll keep an eye out Bruce." _

Robin smirked to himself _Bingo. _He made his way up in the vents to the monitor womb, above the cameras and knowing super eyes.

As he crawled threw the vents, he wondered how much trouble he was going to get in for this, of course, should Bruce take away his Robin privilege because of some Superheroes opinion, that would be worse then anything.

He reached the Monitor Womb, looking down on Superman, he knew his powers were duller in space, away from the sun, so his super reaction skills would be 0.08 seconds slower. It looked like he was alone. With a deep breathe he broke the gate open sliding down on the rope attached to the vent.

He took advantage of Superman's wide eyes shock to wrap the cord around him tight gagging him in the process and pulling him back up. In the small end of the vent, he loomed over Superman, smiling at him.

"Hey Superman! Don't bother struggling it's a kryptonite rope; me and Bats sort of 'you' proof are gadgets. It's not enough to hurt you, just to take you down." I'd say you'd pass out in a few minutes, but I'm just gonna do it now. " On that note and receiving a large look of panic from Superman, he pulled a finishing move Bruce had taught him, knocking the Kryptonian out instantly. He tied the rope to his leg and transported him threw the vents.

Batman hadn't seen Dick in a while, he was beginning to get worried. He ran into Flash near the Monitor Womb.

"Flash have you seen Robin, you had lunch with him right?" Flash nodded frowning.

"Yeah, is he okay, he looked pretty content when he left." Most of the tower had been told to keep an eye out for Robin, Flash was no exception, he speed searched the whole Hall for his lunch buddy.

"I don't know I hope he didn't get into to much trouble." Flash laughed.

"That kids the sweetest bird ever! You don't have to worry, he wouldn't hurt a fly, he probably just got locked in a bathroom stall or something, were all looking, we'll find him. " Bruce just sighed.

"Have you seen Superman?" Flash cocked an eyebrow

"What, no thankyou Flash for consoling me in my hour of need?"

Batman glared. "_BARRY!" _Barry recoiled and shook his head.

"Actually I was about to ask you the same thing? I left the monitor womb for literally (and I do mean literally) thirty seconds, and when I got back he was gone, no sign of him. "

Bruce often had moments when everything fit together perfectly, where the puzzle pieces lined up like a perfect line and showed Bruce a bright flashing sign. After all Bruce was the worlds greatest detective, however he did happen to have the worlds greatest blind spot…so this was not one of those times.

"Hmmm…maybe he saw him on the monitor and went to get him? Flash, you stay in the monitor womb and keep me posted." Flash nodded with a mock salute hurrying off.

In a huff Bruce rolled back his shoulders.

" Come on Dickie-Bird, where did you go?"

Dick had dragged a two hundred fifty pound man of steel through two football fields worth of ventilation. Until finally he had reached his destination In the supply closet of the Justice League head quarters that Locked from the inside.

Still constrained by the kryptonite rope, Dick had also strongly wrapped his arms and legs to a small fold up chair, in the middle of the hall closet. This would be easy for any Kryptonian to break free of, but for one that had been exposed to Kryptonite for an hour, their was no way he was getting out of that. He was bound so tightly around the mouth, that you could see the dents of the rope.

Dick grabbed some smelling sauce from his pack and wafted it under Superman's nose. As he begun to stir Robin leaned against the wall waiting for the explosion.

Fist his eyes widened, then they narrowed, and suddenly Superman was jerking around wildly trying to get free.

"Mmmmshfjd fdhasemmmmghhhhmm mmsadffhh trsfbdjafsgfgsgjfdls gfdjaktrsgf knbthtrut jfjrun."

Robin laughed sarcastically leaning his ear in

"What was that clark, couldn't quite hear you. And you know…I don't think anyone else can either…"

Robin put either hands on the arms of the chair and stared Superman in the eyes sternly. When he spoke it was with an emotionless deep tone, that would make Batman ooze with pride.

" Now whose going to get hurt…"

with a flick of his wrist, he turned off the light.

Two hours later, the whole league was frantically searching and calling around the watchtower, looking everywhere they could for little Robin, Bruce had called them to the main hall to get information. As they all sat in and gathered. Bruce opened his mouth to speak. Trying to push the worry and panic down inside him, and be Batman not Bruce Wayne, but the worried glances of those around him were not helping.

"Has anyone, ANYONE, found ANYTHING at all?

The silence amongst the league almost broke Bruce's heart. Until his head spun at the spunds of the doors slamming open, and a cheerful looking Robin walking threw. there was a stunned silence, Bruce was frozen in place. Robin cleared his throat.

"Umm…I know you've all been looking for me..and I know I should've told you where I was, and I'm sorry but I had some stuff I had to take care of first…on an unrelated note, umm..._did you _know that Superman was tied up in the closet on the fourth floor? Because I thought you might like to know that Superman was tied up in the closet on the fourth floor. I just happened to stumble across him when I was hiding…In the closet…on the fourth floor."

The others had been stunned into surprise, as they all sped out of the room to the fourth floor. Dick felt Bruce behind him waiting for an explanation, Dick also, sped out of the room to the fourth floor, feeling a lecture coming on.

Bruce followed suit. As they reached the crowd gathering they watched as an expressionless Robin approach a still gagged and very weary Superman. Robin turned to give an explanation.

"I heard Superman, tell Batman, that I wasn't as good as all of you, and I was gonna get myself killed. So I kidnapped him, dragged him threw the vents,tied him up, and convinced him to let me come up here as often as I want! And also I did it to show Batman I was good at being Robin, so he wouldn't feel sorry and make me not be him anymore!"

Bruce leaned down in front of Dick, and the smiling and humored faces of the League.

"You will never _not _be good enough to be my partner."

Dick threw his arms around Bruce.

"I love you Dad!" This would have elicited an aww from many of the Justice League had it not been for Superman's increasingly more crazed glare and muffled screams.

Bruce smirked standing up, he pulled off Superman's gag, but silenced him with his hand.

"My _Twelve _year old son, just beat, gagged, and restrained _you. _And then tormented you until you gave him what he wanted…and your telling me he's not league material. Superman, I don't think _ I _could even do that…no one even knew you were missing. And your telling me that _he's _going to get _himself_ killed?

The League laughed as Superman rolled his eyes. Diana smiled to herself.

" If this is how you handle children, maybe we should warn lois?"

On that note, Batman took Robins hand and led him away from the others. He looked up at Bruce.

" So, how much trouble am I in?" Bruce shrugged.

"That depends, can we get rid of those Superman PJ's now?

Dick smiled.

"I'm way over Superman…I like girls now!"

Bruce sputtered, choking on his own breathe. Chuckling, but only after the shock wore off.

" _What?" _Dick nodded.

"Yeah….hey do you think I get Wonder Woman Pajamas?"

Bruce gave him a stern glare.

" No."

"You're right they'd get mixed up with yours…"

FIN


End file.
